The boy next door
by Kuroyama Izumi
Summary: Naruto é um advogado bem sucedido que leva uma vida perfeita ao lado da esposa e dos filhos. Mas ele não contava com a chegada de um novo vizinho, capaz de virar sua vida de pernas para o ar! UA, SASUNARU, e outros casais.
1. Chapter 1

**Título:** The boy next door.

**Autora: **Kuroyama Izumi

**Beta: **

**Resumo: **Naruto é um advogado bem sucedido que leva uma vida perfeita ao lado da esposa e dos filhos. Mas ele não contava com a chegada de um novo vizinho, o jovem Sasuke, 17 anos, capaz de virar sua vida de pernas para o ar! UA, SASUNARU, e outros casais.

**Disclaimer: **Se Naruto me pertencesse, a batalha do vale do fim teria terminado com um lemon do cacete.

**Um novo vizinho! Bem vindo, Sasuke!**

Espreguiçou-se de maneira manhosa, ainda de olhos fechados. Sua mão tateava o lado esquerdo da cama, à procura de alguém que certamente não estava lá. Resignado, lentamente permitiu que a luz entrasse em contato com suas íris azuis como o céu. Aos poucos, a imagem do cômodo no qual se encontrava se formou. Um local sofisticado, com paredes pintadas de um bege leve, mas presente. Havia alguns quadros pendurados à parede, retratando em sua maioria, paisagens bucólicas. À frente de onde se encontrava, havia portas de correr, espelhadas, que davam acesso ao closet. O lustre era tão esplendido quanto o resto do aposento: possuía um formato peculiar, lembrando, de longe, uma imitação do astro rei, o sol.

Sentou-se em sua cama King-size, esfregando os olhos com as costas da mão para em seguida bocejar de maneira escandalosa. Desceu da cama, calçando suas pantufas azul bebê, abriu a porta e pôs a cara para fora, para o corredor, o qual constatou estar vazio.

- Sakura-chan?

Não obteve resposta. Coçou as madeixas loiras, suspirando. "Onde diabos essa mulher se meteu à uma hora dessas?" Perguntou-se ao constatar que não passava das seis da manhã.

O homem em questão chama-se Naruto. Com seus vinte e oito anos, é um bem sucedido Advogado. Trabalha no escritório de um amigo, sendo o destaque dali. Há seis anos casara com sua amiga de infância, Haruno Sakura, agora de sobrenome Uzumaki, também de vinte e oito anos, uma médica muito talentosa e atraente. Contava com um corpo bonito e bem trabalhado, além de olhos cor de esmeralda e cabelos curtos de cor rosa. Tinham como filhos um casal de gêmeos de cinco anos. A menina chamava-se Nakuru e o garotinho Minato, em homenagem ao finado pai de Naruto. Os dois eram idênticos ao pai, com a leve diferença dos olhos do jovem Minato, que eram da mesma cor dos olhos da mãe, e em ambas as crianças, da ausência das três marcas de nascença em cada lado da bochecha que o pai tinha como marca registrada.

- Sakura-chaaan, você está em casa? – Insistiu, adentrando a cozinha.

Mas lá também não havia ninguém.

Naruto estranhou a quietude do lugar, geralmente, Sakura respondia aos seus chamados. Andou até a sala e viu que a porta principal estava entreaberta. Caminhou até lá, abrindo-a para finalmente encontrar a esposa, parada em frente à porta ao lado.

- Sakura-chan, o que faz ai?

- Ah, bom dia, Naruto! – Saudou jovialmente a mulher – Temos um vizinho novo, acabou de se mudar!

- A essa hora da manhã? – Perguntou enfadado. Sabia que a mulher era dada a novas amizades. Se duvidassem, todos no quarteirão eram amigos dela, sem contar o pessoal do hospital.

- Sim, sim, estranho, né? Eu estava preparando o café da manhã quando ouvi uns barulhos, mas quando cheguei aqui fora, só estavam os carregadores e umas caixas vazias. Logo, eu perguntei o que estava acontecendo e eles me contaram que alguém acabara de se mudar para cá.

- Ah...

- Eu estou batendo há uns dez minutos, mas até agora ninguém abriu a porta. – Comentou aparentemente decepcionada.

- Vai ver a pessoa está cansada e foi dormir. Ou está no banho, sei lá. Acho que você deveria vir outra hora...

- É acho que sim.

- Além do mais, está na hora de acordar a Naru-chan e o Mi-chan e prepará-los para a aula. – Disse, em meio a um bocejo, apontando para dentro do apartamento.

- Ai, Naruto! Por que às vezes você não faz isso por mim, hein? – Perguntou emburrada, enquanto acompanhava o marido de volta para dentro do lar.

- É que quando eu tento, eles não acordam. – Disse simplesmente, logo voltando ao quarto. – Vou tomar banho!

Sakura nada respondeu. Sabia que o marido nunca mudaria aquela atitude desleixada dele. Entrou primeiramente no quarto de Nakuro, abrindo a cortina florida, fazendo assim com que o sol adentrasse o cômodo. Em sua cama, ela gemeu em protesto, tapando o rosto com o travesseiro.

- Bom dia, minha princesa! Hora de se preparar para a aula. – Disse Sakura, acariciando as madeixas loiras da filha.

A menininha não respondeu, apenas sentou-se na cama, esperando seus olhos se acostumarem com a claridade. O quarto de Nakuru era todo pintado de cor de rosa, e isso incluía colcha de cama e computador. Havia ursos de pelúcia pelo chão, bem como bonecas e algumas revistas de colorir.

- Nakuru-chan, você precisa deixar as empregadas limparem isso aqui, senão depois vai parecer um chiqueiro.

- Não, elas não sabem arrumar!

- Por que você diz isso?

- Da última vez elas colocaram tudo em lugares errados.

- Então da próxima vez, diga a elas aonde colocar cada coisa. – Sorriu, afagando novamente a cabeça da filha. – Agora já para o banho, mocinha!

Resmungando baixinho, a pequena entrou no banheiro.

Sakura, então, foi para o quarto de Minato. Ao contrário do quarto da filha, o do menino estava impecavelmente organizado. As paredes eram azuis celestes e no teto havia figurinhas de planetas, estrelas e naves espaciais. A própria luminária tinha formato de Saturno, contando inclusive com seus anéis. Era um mimo que Naruto fazia questão de dar ao filho, mesmo que Sakura freqüentemente ralhasse com ele pelo fato de deixar exposta sua preferência pelo menino. O pequeno dormia agarrado a algo escondido sob seu cobertor. A mulher suspirou, percebendo logo do que se tratava.

- Minato!

O menino abriu os olhos, assustado. Quando percebeu a presença da mãe, deu um sorriso amarelo.

- Mamãe!

- Minato, não me diga que esse vulto sob suas cobertas é o que estou pensando que é.

- Tá, então não digo!

- Minato! – Brigou. – Você sabe muito bem que a Kyuubi não pode dormir na sua cama!

- Mas, mamãe, ela tava com frio! – Disse, sinalizando a pequena raposinha ao seu lado.

- Ai, já não me bastasse o Naruto ter trazido uma RAPOSA para dentro de casa, agora isso? Sinceramente, não sei o que seu pai tem na cabeça...

- Ouvi o tio Kiba dizendo que ele não tinha nada na cabeça. – Comentou o menininho, com um dedo na bochecha, ato muito parecido ao de seu pai.

- Não dê atenção ao que o tio Kiba diz, agora passa pro banho.

- Tá, tá, to indo.

Sakura observou o filho sair. Minato, além de tudo, demonstrava uma enorme capacidade de compreensão dos fatos, e quando o pequeno tinha três anos, descobriu-se que se tratava de um garoto super dotado. Agora, com cinco, o menino cursava a quarta série do fundamental. O fato às vezes preocupava Sakura, que temia que o filho fosse rejeitado pelos colegas por ser como era. De fato, o pequeno não tinha muitos amigos, mas ele dizia que não era problema, desde que seu melhor amigo, Chiaki, estivesse com ele. A amizade de Chiaki, um garotinho de oito anos, também bastante inteligente para sua idade, e seu filho também preocupava Sakura. A jovem sentia que futuramente, poderia haver algo mais que amizade entre eles, mas Naruto dizia que isso não passava de neurose da mulher e mandava-a arrumar outra coisa para fazer quando ela resolvia tocar nesse assunto.

Sentiu algo úmido em seu pé e ao olhar para baixo, deparou-se com a raposa Kyuubi, balançando o rabo alegremente. A jovem de cabelos cor de rosa olhou irritada para o animalzinho e foi para seu quarto, resmungando algo sobre maridos normais trazerem cachorros e não raposas para dentro de casa.

Às sete e vinte da manhã, a família Uzumaki pegara o elevador. Nakuru se olhava no espelho, Minato balançava-se para frente e para trás, imitando o pai e Sakura estava parada próxima à porta. Ao chegar ao térreo, após a porta abrir, Naruto se deparou com um garoto que nunca havia visto ali antes, e logo imaginou que pudesse ser o novo vizinho.

O jovem aparentava ter dezesseis, dezessete anos, tinha traços finos e a pele pálida. Seus cabelos, bem como seus orbes, eram negros como uma noite sem estrelas e seu olhar esbanjava frieza. Ele usava um uniforme de uma escola particular conceituada e carregava um saco transparente com alguns legumes.

Os olhares de Naruto e do garoto se encontraram por um segundo, até que a porta do elevador se fechasse. Tanto Sakura, como o marido ficaram parados por um momento, olhando para a porta fechada do ascensor.

- Vamos, mamãe! Não quero me atrasar. – Disse Nakuru, despertando os pais do transe.

- Ah, vamos.

Os pequenos seguiam na frente, correndo em direção a um Audi Q5 prateado.

- Acho que aquele era o nosso novo vizinho. – Comentou Sakura.

- É, deve ser.

- É um jovem muito bonito, imagino que deva fazer sucesso entre as garotas de sua idade. – Comentou maravilhada a médica.

- Bah, bonito? Sinceramente, Sakura, você tem um gosto estranho.

- Bom, eu casei com você, então acho que é verdade. – Comentou em tom de provocação.

- Olha láaa! – O outro disse escandaloso.

Mas Naruto, a todo custo tentava disfarçar o desconforto que sentiu ao encarar aquele moleque. O loiro tinha um mau pressentimento.

---

Bom, cá estou, no auge da minha sede criativa, com mais uma fanfic, a qual eu idealizei enquanto pedalava na bicicleta da academia! Melhor do que a outra, que imaginei enquanto estava em uma missa O.O' (É, ironia, Izumi na missa, mas enfim...). Espero que tenham apreciado este primeiro capítulo. Foi só para dar um gostinho, sacaram? Ainda vão rolar muitas emoções :D Ah, eu não sei se já existe alguma fic com esse titulo, caso exista, perdoem-me a falta de criatividade. Ela é limitada.

Reviews 4 me, yay!


	2. Chapter 2

**Título:** The boy next door.

**Autora: **Kuroyama Izumi

**Resumo: **Naruto é um advogado bem sucedido que leva uma vida perfeita ao lado da esposa e dos filhos. Mas ele não contava com a chegada de um novo vizinho, o jovem Sasuke, 17 anos, capaz de virar sua vida de pernas para o ar! UA, SASUNARU, e outros casais.

**Disclaimer: **Se Naruto me pertencesse, a batalha do vale do fim teria terminado com um lemon do cacete.

**Uma visita inesperada! Minato e Sasuke, amigos?**

Naruto estava sentado em sua cadeira, em frente ao computador, jogando paciência spider. Sua mesa não estava lá muito organizada, havia papéis de processos espalhados lá por cima, canetas e outros materiais próprios de escritório. Ao lado do monitor do computador estava uma caixinha vazia de Cup Noodles com hashis sujos dentro.

Toda aquela folga se dava ao fato de ser hora do almoço e o escritório estar quase vazio, exceto por três colegas do loiro: Sai, um jovem de cabelos curtos e negros e de pele tão clara que chegava a lembrar um fantasma, também advogado, porém o mais recente de todos ali, tendo se unido à firma há menos de três meses. Kiba, um rapaz que tinha mais ou menos o mesmo porte de Naruto, de cabelos castanhos e pele alva, seu amigo desde o colegial, aficionado por cães. Estava ali há tanto tempo quanto o loiro. Por fim, em um canto do escritório estava Shino. Naruto e Kiba conheceram Shino durante a faculdade e, no principio, os dois não se davam muito bem com o rapaz, porém, no terceiro semestre, um caso no qual estagiaram juntos fez com que os três se aproximassem bastante e acabassem por se tornar amigos. Shino era um homem reservado, pouco falava. Tinha cabelos pretos e duas estranhas manias. A primeira era a de usar óculos escuros a qualquer hora do dia e a segunda, uma estranha fixação por insetos. Certa vez, Naruto e Kiba foram à casa do amigo e se assustaram ao descobrir que ele tinha uma coleção com as mais variadas espécies.

- Olhem essa. – Disse Kiba, sem desgrudar os olhos da tela de seu computador. Sua mesa ficava ao lado da de Naruto. – _"Tentativa de invasão frustrada na mansão Uchiha." _

Sai aproximou-se por trás, apoiando-se na cadeira de Kiba, e Naruto arrastou-se em sua cadeira para o lado do amigo. Shino permaneceu em seu canto, mas parecia bastante atento ao que o castanho diria.

- "_Segundo a polícia, ainda não se tem pistas de quem teria tentado invadir a mansão da família Uchiha, outrora uma das mais influentes do país. Desde o assassinato de Mikoto e Fugaku Uchiha__ e o desaparecimento de seu primogênito, Itachi, considerado o principal suspeito do crime, o filho mais jovem do casal_**, **_Sasuke Uchiha__, de apenas dezessete anos, vem sofrendo diversos atentados, não tendo se ferido em nenhum. Quase todos ocorreram enquanto ele estava em casa, no período da noite. Nesta manhã, a mansão amanheceu vazia e seguranças informaram que o jovem Sasuke não residia mais ali. Além disso, semana passada, o advogado que cuidava do caso foi encontrado morto em sua própria casa. Ainda não se tem pistas do assassino." _

- Isso é problemático. – Comentou um homem que acabara de entrar. Era Nara Shikamaru, um advogado talentoso que cursara direito em Havard, nos Estados Unidos.

- Imagina a barra que esse menino está tendo que passar. Os pais foram mortos, o irmão é o principal culpado, fica sofrendo atentados por aí e ainda tem que se preocupar com a escola!

- Sinceramente, Kiba, a escola é o de menos. – Disse Naruto.

- É, mas ainda suspeito que isso tenha alguma ligação com os negócios da família Uchiha.

- Que negócios, Sai? – Perguntou o loiro, curioso. Apesar de o caso Uchiha estar em alta, pouco se sabia sobre os envolvimentos daquela família.

- Ouvi dizer que Fugaku estava envolvido com o tráfico de drogas e com alguns esquemas de desvio de dinheiro. Não que os filhos estejam ligados também, mas isso pode ter sido uma das causas de toda essa confusão.

- E como ninguém comenta nada sobre esse fato? – Perguntou Kiba.

- Existem partidários da família na imprensa, além disso, não seria vantajoso para muita gente. No fim, também poderia prejudicar Sasuke-kun. Não creio que ele esteja ligado aos negócios do pai.

- Como você sabe? – Perguntou Shino, curioso.

- Sasuke-kun é meu primo. Um primo distante, mas é.

Todos ali ficaram de queixo caído.

- COMO ASSIM SEU PRIMO??? – Berro Naruto. – POR QUE VOCÊ NÃO DISSE ANTES???

- Naruto, não seja escandaloso. – Reclamou Shikamaru.

- Essa é nova pra mim, Sai. – Comentou Kiba. – Se você é primo do moleque Uchiha, então por que não pegou o caso?

- Por mim não tinha problema, mas digamos que meu priminho não vá muito com a minha cara.

- Ah, o Sai bem deve ter traumatizado o coitado com seus comentários sobre pênis. – Disse Shikamaru, apoiando as mãos na cabeça.

- Não, o dele é até melhor do que o do Naruto-kun, na verdade.

Enquanto os amigos discutiam sobre o assunto no qual Naruto não prestava atenção (para a sorte dele), o loiro vasculhava no computador de Kiba mais informações sobre o caso Uchiha, afinal, não era sensato um advogado como ele ficar por fora desse tipo de coisa.

- NÃO ACREDITO! – Gritou, assustando todo mundo.

- Naruto, berre mais uma vez e eu te jogo por aquela janela! – Brigou Kiba.

- Mas, mas... Esse Sasuke!

- O que é que tem ele? – Perguntou Sai.

Naruto apontava para a foto do menino, na qual ele trajava um smoking preto.

- Esse menino estava lá no meu prédio hoje pela manhã!

- Tem certeza que era ele? – Perguntou Sai.

- É, tem certeza de que você não o confundiu como fez com o Minato daquela vez? – Complementou Kiba.

- Eu tenho certeza! E eu só confundi porque de costas o menino parecia com o Mi-chan, ta legal? – Disse emburrado.

- Então foi ai que o Sasuke-kun se meteu... – Sussurrou Sai, pensativo.

Todos encararam Sai. Quando o homem percebeu isso, sorriu de uma forma um tanto falsa e disse:

- Muito bem, Naruto, você e eu faremos uma visita a ele hoje à noite.

- Como é que é?

- Eu preciso cuidar da segurança do meu priminho, mesmo que para isso precise encarar a feiosa.

- Ei, olha lá como fala da Sakura-chan!

- Sai, preciso falar com você. – Disse um ruivo que acabara de adentrar o local junto a outro moreno um tanto peculiar. Seu traço mais marcante eram as grossas sobrancelhas e ele se chamava Lee, era o braço direito do ruivo. – Em minha sala, por favor.

Gaara era o chefe de todos ali. Os cabelos em conjunto com os olhos verdes e o bom gosto de se vestir tornavam-no alguém muito agradável de se ver. Também era advogado, porém mais experiente do que os demais. Era muito amigo de Naruto devido ao loiro tê-lo ajudado bastante no passado. Tinha uma personalidade séria e reservada, mas não escapava das brincadeirinhas quanto à sua sexualidade devido ao fato de ele não manter relacionamentos com mulheres e passar a maior parte do tempo em companhia de Lee.

- E vocês, acho que o intervalo para o almoço já terminou. – Disse secamente ao ver os sorrisos zombeteiros nas caras dos companheiros.

---

O relógio no computador de bordo do carro de Naruto marcava dezoito e vinte. Deu uma olhada pelo retrovisor, para confirmar se o carro de Sai continuava a lhe seguir quando ouviu seu celular tocar.

- Alô?

- Naruto? Você já está indo para casa?

- Sim, sim, onde você ta?

- Vou ter que ficar aqui mais um tempo por causa de uma cirurgia de emergência. A empregada e a babá ainda estão lá em casa, eu pedi a elas para que dessem o jantar das crianças. Quando você chegar dispense-as, sim?

- Ok. Que horas mais ou menos você pretende chegar?

- Se tudo correr bem, creio que umas onze. Vou de carona com a Ino.

- Tudo bem, boa sorte, amor.

- Obrigada, te amo. Tchau.

- Também. Tchau.

O loiro desligou o celular. Pouco tempo depois já estava na frente de seu prédio. O portão automático abriu e seu carro e o de Sai entraram. Estacionaram lado a lado, no térreo, já que na vaga do subsolo estava o carro de Sakura, recém consertado. Na semana anterior, por descuido, a mulher batera de leve na traseira de um ônibus.

- E ai, ansioso para conhecer meu priminho? – Perguntou Sai, brincalhão, quando entraram no elevador.

Naruto preferiu não responder. Não queria comentar aquela sensação que tivera pela manhã com ninguém. Pouco antes de chegarem ao vigésimo andar, Naruto disse a Sai que antes iriam a sua casa para checar se os pequenos estavam bem.

Abriu a porta da mesma maneira escandalosa de sempre.

- Mi-chan, Naru-chan, estou em casa!!!

Logo, a menina veio correndo cumprimentar o pai. Abraçou-o e deu-lhe um beijinho na bochecha.

- Bem vindo, papai. – A menina virou-se para Sai. – Oi, tio Sai!

- Oi, Nakuru-chan. – Disse o outro, afagando a cabecinha da menina.

- Naru-chan, diga a Namie e a Minami que elas já podem ir para casa. – A pequena assentiu. – Ah, e onde está o Minato?

- Tá no quarto, com um amigo! – Disse, antes de correr para dentro da cozinha.

- Um amigo? Os pais do Chiaki não costumam deixá-lo ficar até essa hora... – Comentou o loiro, consultando o relógio de pulso. – Sai, me espere aqui, vou só ver se ta tudo bem com ele e já volto para irmos falar com o seu primo.

- Tudo bem. – Disse o moreno, sentando-se no sofá.

Naruto parou em frente ao quarto do filho, deu duas batidas leves na porta e abriu-a.

- Mi-chan, Naru-chan me disse que você estava com um coleguin...

O homem precisou se segurar para não tombar para trás com o que viu. Minato estava sentado no chão com um carrinho na mão, virado de frente para a porta. De costas para ela, também sentado, à frente de Minato, estava um jovem adolescente de cabelos negros e pele pálida. Em seus braços estava Kyuubi. A raposinha parecia bem à vontade ali, recebendo uma carícia leve e gostosa.

- Você! – Disse Naruto, apontando descaradamente para o adolescente, que se limitou a arquear a sobrancelha com tal atitude.

- Pai, esse é o Sasuke! – Comentou animado o pequeno. – Ele é nosso vizinho e meu novo amigo!

Naruto e Sasuke apenas se encaravam, um assustado, outro indiferente.

- Ele também adora videogames, ele já zerou quase todos os jogos que eu tenho só hoje! – Dizia empolgado.

Sasuke colocou com cuidado a raposinha no chão, afagou de leve o cabelo de Minato, dando-lhe um tchau. Naruto ainda estava parado na porta quando o moreno caminhou em sua direção, com o olhar fixo no loiro. O Uchiha encostou de leve a mão no ombro do Uzumaki para fazer com que ele se virasse um pouco para o lado e lhe permitisse passar. No momento em que ambos ficaram frente a frente, no vão da porta, Naruto sentiu que seu coração saltaria para fora do peito, e nem sabia o porquê disso.

O Uchiha seguiu pelo corredor, mas parou ao chegar à sala. Da porta do quarto de Minato, Naruto percebeu o desgosto se formar no rosto o adolescente e resolveu ir até lá, pois não sabia exatamente como era o relacionamento de Sai com o garoto.

- Sasuke-kun, você por aqui?

- Hn.

- Há quanto tempo! Nem me liga mais... – Disse um tanto irônico.

- Acho que não preciso ligar para contar as novidades, você tem como descobrir, não? – Ele respondeu, com um sorriso sarcástico. Naruto achou melhor intervir, pela segurança de todos ali.

- Ah... hehe, vocês não gostariam de um cafezinho? Vamos sentar e conversar um pouco...

- Não dobe, obrigado. Prefiro ir para casa.

- Ah, ta... DO QUE VOCÊ ME CHAMOU, TEME???

Sasuke não respondeu. Dirigiu-se até a porta, mas foi impedido de prosseguir por Sai.

- Não pense que vim aqui só para te dizer oi, priminho. Temos assuntos sérios a tratar, você sabe muito bem.

- Que seja, vamos conversar em meu apartamento então.

- O Naruto-kun vem com a gente.

- Por que esse dobe tem que vir?

- Por que a partir de agora ele vai ser seu novo advogado.

---

Reviews serão respondidas posteriormente :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Título:** The boy next door.

**Autora: **Kuroyama Izumi

**Beta: **

**Resumo: **Naruto é um advogado bem sucedido que leva uma vida perfeita ao lado da esposa e dos filhos. Mas ele não contava com a chegada de um novo vizinho, o jovem Sasuke, 17 anos, capaz de virar sua vida de pernas para o ar! UA, SASUNARU, e outros casais.

**Disclaimer: **Se Naruto me pertencesse, a batalha do vale do fim teria terminado com um lemon do cacete.

**Um encontro no café, um flagra, confusões à parte.**

Naruto balançava a perna, agoniado.

Estava sentado no sofá da sala de Sasuke Uchiha que, diga-se de passagem, estava em ótimas condições para quem acabara de se mudar. Havia umas caixas no cantinho, ao lado da TV, que o loiro supôs ainda conterem pertences do moreno. Sai estava ao seu lado, folheando uma revista que estava ali por cima. O homem parecia bem tranqüilo, mesmo depois do escândalo que Sasuke e Naruto, principalmente Naruto, armara havia menos de vinte minutos**. **

_- Por que esse dobe tem que vir? _

_- Por que a partir de agora ele vai ser seu novo advogado. _

_- O QUÊEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE? – Gritou o loiro, chamando a atenção de seus filhos que apareceram timidamente na sala. _

_- Você só pode estar de brincadeira... - Resmungou o Uchiha._

_Sai suspirou, encarou Nakuru e Minato e pediu para que eles fossem brincar em seus quartos porque ele, Sasuke e seu pai teriam conversa de gente grande. Aos protestos, Nakuru foi arrastada pelo irmão e Sai só se deu ao luxo de começar a falar quando teve certeza que cada um estava quietinho em seus quartos._

_- Gaara me informou que você, Sasuke, contatou nosso escritório de advocacia em busca de serviços. _

_- Contatei, mas se soubesse que você trabalhava lá não teria me dado ao trabalho. _

_- Pois é, a questão é que eu já estou com dois casos bastante complicados nas mãos e o mais desocupado de nós todos é justamente você, Naruto-kun. – Anunciou, virando-se para o loiro._

_Naruto encarava Sasuke incrédulo. Aquilo não podia ser mera coincidência, não podia mesmo. _

_- AHHH COMO ASSIM??? – Revoltou-se, esfregando freneticamente as mãos no cabelo. – É MUITA COINCIDÊNCIAAAA!! _

_- Sinceramente, como eu posso ter um usuratonkachi desses como advogado? Qual vai ser a estratégia dele? Gritar com o acusado e chamá-lo de feio e bobo? _

_- COMO É QUE É, PIRRALHO??_

_- Isso mesmo que você ouviu, dobe. _

_- Olha aqui... – Rosnou, puxando o Uchiha pela gola de sua camisa. Seus rostos estavam bem próximos e Naruto pôde reparar em quão atraentes eram aqueles olhos negros do outro, mesmo com toda aquela frieza. _

_- Ah, vocês dois... Mal são apresentados um ao outro e já estão nessa intimidade? O que direi à feiosa e às crianças a respeito disso? – Alfinetou Sai. _

_Naruto logo tratou de largar o adolescente, que não alterou seu semblante, apenas passava a mão pela roupa para desamassá-la. _

_- Vamos logo pro apartamento desse baka para resolver de uma vez o problema. _

E ali estavam eles, aguardando Sasuke, que havia ido tomar banho.

Sobre a mesinha em frente ao sofá havia uma bandeja com suco de laranja e biscoitos que o Uchiha deixara para que os dois petiscassem enquanto aguardavam-no. Desde que chegaram, nem Sai, nem Naruto se deram ao luxo de trocar uma palavra sequer.

- Estou aqui, podemos começar. – A voz varonildo adolescente ecoou no aposento.

Naruto levantou o olhar e segurou um pouco o ar que sentiu que queria lhe escapar. Sasuke usava apenas uma calça preta, tinha a toalha cobrindo seus cabelos recém enxugados. O físico do adolescente era incrível e muito bem definido. O loiro bem lembrava que quando tinha aquela idade era magrelo, sendo até motivo de piada entre os amigos.

- Muito bem. – Disse Sai. – Naruto-kun, o que você sabe sobre o caso Uchiha?

- Pouca coisa, na verdade. Apenas o básico: assassinato, perseguição e tentativa de seqüestro.

- Bom, apresentarei os suspeitos. – Continuou a dizer o outro, puxando de sua maleta preta alguns papéis. – O primeiro**: **Itachi Uchiha, trinta anos, filho primogênito do casal Uchiha. Um homem bem sucedido que, segundo fontes, estava envolvido a organização mafiosa Akatsuki. Está desaparecido desde o dia do crime.

- Itachi não é o culpado. – Disse Sasuke. – Sei disso.

- É, mas os juízes não. Além disso, você não tem como provar, Sasuke. Não estava em casa no dia do crime, mas seu irmão sim.

- Eu sei.

- Continuando, segundo suspeito**: **Madara Uchiha, quarenta e oito anos, irmão mais novo de Fugaku, também envolvido com a organização Akatsuki. Suspeita-se que ele está envolvido com o planejamento do assassinato. Particularmente, tenho fortes suspeitas sobre ele.

- Hn.

- Terceiro suspeito: Orochimaru, sessenta e oito anos, embora não pareça. Amigo muito próximo da família. Suspeita-se que alguns negócios entre Fugaku e ele não ocorreram como o esperado e teriam resultado no crime. Só que, no caso de um dos dois últimos serem culpados, não saberíamos dizer o que levou ao desaparecimento de Itachi.

Naruto percebeu que durante esta última sentença de Sai, a expressão de Sasuke se alterou um pouco. _"Será que ele sabe onde está Itachi?"_ Perguntou para si mesmo.

- Quarto suspeito, aí que precisaremos que dê tudo de si, Naruto... O nosso último suspeito é o próprio Sasuke.

- Como assim?

- Há quem acredite que todos esses acontecimentos: atentados, tentativas de seqüestros e ameaças a Sasuke não passam de enganação dele próprio para esconder toda a verdade, já que nenhum realmente atingiu-o.

- Mas é claro, adivinhe quem levantou essa hipótese... – Disse o Uchiha, com uma mescla de mágoa e ironia.

- Orochimaru apresentou a acusação. – Completou Sai. – Suspeitamos que ele pretenda ganhar tempo com isso. A respeito dos atentados, eu acredito que tais atos não tinham realmente o objetivo de matar Sasuke, não agora, pelo menos, e sim de alertá-lo sobre algo, como se fosse um aviso para que ele não se metesse onde não é chamado. Mas é apenas uma hipótese.

- Entendo... – Ponderou o Uzumaki, coçando o queixo.

- Vocês terão uma audiência em duas semanas, então tratem de se entender e não estraguem as coisas. Aconselho os dois a aprender a conviver com as manias um do outro. – Alertou, entregando a Naruto alguns papéis. – São os dados do processo, leia com atenção. Como você tem a vantagem de ser vizinho do Sasuke, qualquer dúvida ou pista que você queira esclarecer, pergunte a ele. – Concluiu, por fim, levantando-se.

- Pode deixar. – Disse o loiro, imitando o gesto do amigo.

- Ah, e tome conta desse garoto. Ele é um inconseqüente de primeira. – Completou, para logo sair e fechar a porta.

Um breve silêncio se formou no local. Sasuke continuava sentado, e Naruto, em pé.

- Vai continuar parado com essa cara de besta ou vai fazer alguma outra coisa, dobe?

Uma veia saltou da testa de Naruto. Aquele moleque lhe tirava a paciência. Além do mais, para quê usava frases tão... Sugestivas? O loiro sacudiu a cabeça. Não podia estar pensando naquelas coisas, era casado! E Sasuke não passava de um pirralho arrogante de dezessete anos. Agora precisava fazer o possível para se entender com ele... Por mais difícil que aquilo pudesse ser.

- ENTÃO, - Gritou, assustando o Uchiha. – Sasuke... hehe... Você tem alguma namorada?

O adolescente arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Se você quer marcar um encontro comigo, vai ter que primeiro avisar sua mulher sobre a sua nova opção sexual. – Comentou, analisando as próprias unhas.

- TEMEEE! Eu só tava tentando iniciar uma conversa!! – Disse, corado. – E eu não sou gay, ta legal? Amo minha esposa.

- Que bom pra você.

-...

O Uchiha puxou um celular do bolso de sua calça.

- Melhor me dar seu número, caso precise falar com você. Toma, digita aí.

- Ah, sim... – Disse, recebendo o aparelho do outro. Não havia foto de fundo, apenas a logomarca da operadora. – Melhor você me dar o seu também, né? – Concluiu, entregando ao Uchiha o seu próprio celular.

Sasuke reparou na foto de fundo: tratava-se de Naruto beijando uma mulher de cabelos rosados, a mesma que Sasuke vira com ele pela manhã. Aquela então era a esposa do loiro? Testuda demais pro gosto do Uchiha. Ele fez o mesmo que o loiro: digitou seu número ali e salvou como nome de contato "Sasuke" apenas. Logo depois, tratou de devolver o aparelho ao dono.

Após um curto momento de silêncio, o moreno resolveu falar:

- Se eu fosse você voltava pra casa, lembre-se de que deixou seus filhos sozinhos.

- Eu avisei que estaria aqui. – Rebateu Naruto, na defensiva. – Mas vou voltar mesmo, não temos mais assunto a tratar por hoje.

Sasuke se levantou e caminhou até a porta principal, abrindo-a.

- Boa noite, dobe.

Naruto resmungou um audível "Teme" e saiu. Sasuke sorria de maneira divertida. Aquele advogado era alguém interessante, realmente interessante.

- Pena que é casado. – sussurrou para si mesmo, ainda com aquele sorriso no rosto.

---

Quando Naruto acordou, pela manhã, Sakura ainda dormia placidamente a seu lado. O loiro perguntava-se a que horas a mulher teria chego, porque ele próprio caiu no sono após colocar as crianças para dormir, no que não devia passar das dez da noite.

Levantou-se e foi até a cozinha. Preparou café e pegou os papéis do caso Uchiha que havia deixado no balcão na noite anterior. Leu atentamente cada parágrafo, às vezes sentindo a necessidade de reler certos trechos. Era realmente um caso muito complicado, pois estava diretamente ligado à máfia. Conhecia muito bem as histórias da organização Akatsuki. Os três suspeitos ali, com a exceção de Sasuke, eram ou já haviam pertencido à organização. O loiro poderia cogitar a idéia de os três terem alguma ligação e com isso, também estarem ligados ao assassinato. Nesse caso, Sasuke estaria em sério perigo, pois seria uma espécie de vítima ali no meio.

- Bom dia. – Disse Sakura sonolenta.

- Bom dia, Sakura-chan!

- O que está fazendo?

- Lendo uns papeis de um caso que peguei.

A mulher puxou a primeira folha, que repousava no balcão.

- Caso Uchiha? O famoso caso Uchiha?

- Sim.

- Naruto, você é louco? Eles têm ligações com a máfia! O último advogado deles foi assassinado!

- Eu sei, eu sei...

- Então?

- Não se preocupe, amor, eu ficarei bem. – Sorriu.

- Ah, você não tem jeito. - Suspirou resignada. – Quando se mete em algo não tem quem o faça desistir, não é?

O loiro apenas sorriu. A esposa se aproximou e deu-lhe um selinho.

- Vou acordar as crianças. – Anunciou.

"Acho melhor não contar agora para ela quem é nosso novo vizinho..." Ponderou. Consultou o relógio de pulso. Seis e quarenta. Precisava falar com Sasuke a respeito de alguns parágrafos e de suspeitas que possuía acerca de alguns fatos. Pegou seu celular e foi à agenda, logo encontrando o nome "Sasuke", abaixo de "Sarutobi". "Hm, melhor mandar um SMS, não sei se ele está acordado a essa hora...".

O loiro escreveu algo como: _Me liga quando acordar; precisamos conversar_. E enviou. Exatos vinte segundos depois seu celular tocou e o visor acusava o nome de Sasuke. "Oh, então ele já estava acordado..." Concluiu surpreso.

- Dobe. – Saudou o moreno.

- Teme.

- O que você quer?

- Li os documentos e tenho algumas hipóteses. – Disse Naruto.

Um curto silêncio se fez presente do outro lado da linha.

- Quer apresentá-las a mim?

- Obviamente... – Disse o loiro impaciente.

- Bom... Quando?

- Quando você ta livre?

- À tarde, cinco horas, está bom?

- Sim. Onde?

- Tem um café lá no centro que eu sempre freqüento, dá pouca gente lá e poderemos conversar em paz.

- Qual o nome?

- Café Hebi. Fica logo na rua principal, à esquerda.

- Hm, acho que sei onde fica. Tá bom então, te vejo lá.

- Falou. – Disse o moreno, desligando.

Naruto suspirou e se levantou. Precisava se preparar para o trabalho. Estava encarregado de deixar as crianças no colégio, pois Sakura só sairia pelas dez da manhã por conta do extra do dia anterior.

---

Quando Naruto chegou ao escritório, estranhou as risadinhas.

- O que aconteceu? – Perguntou a Shino, que estava, como sempre, quieto em seu canto.

Shino apenas apontou para a porta da sala de Gaara, no lado oposto do cômodo. Ali havia uma gravata pendurada. O queixo de Naruto caiu. O loiro olhou para Kiba, que possuía um sorriso pervertido no rosto, em seguida para Sai, que portava o mesmo sorriso. Ambos estavam parados próximos à porta, como se esperassem ver ou ouvir algo. Logo olhou para Shikamaru, que estava jogado em sua cadeira, olhando fixamente para a tela de seu computador.

- O que vocês estão fazendo? – Perguntou corado, se aproximando dos dois.

- Parece que o chefinho finalmente saiu da seca. Agora a questão é: é homem ou mulher? – Zombou Kiba.

- Isso é problemático... – Grunhiu Shikamaru.

- Me pergunto o que não é problemático pra ele... – Ponderou o castanho. – Ei, ei, Naruto, quem você acha que é? Quando eu cheguei pensei que fosse o Sai, mas quando ele chegou tive que descartar essa hipótese...

- Eu, particularmente, acho que seja o Lee. - Opinou Sai. – Inicialmente pensei que fosse o Shino, mas então ele chegou...

Todos encararam o moreno, atordoados.

De repente, a maçaneta girou e todos se alarmaram. Kiba, em dois saltos, foi parar ao lado de Shikamaru, Sai discretamente arredou-se para o lado, para ficar em frente ao quadro de avisos e assim fingir que o estava lendo. O único a permanecer ali, próximo a porta, foi Naruto, completamente abobalhado.

Gaara não estava com a melhor cara. Na verdade, parecia um pouco desorientado e ainda tinha a cara inchada por conta do sono. O que causou uma troca de sorrisos pervertidos entre seus subordinados foi o fato de ele estar usando apenas uma samba canção listrada com uma camisa branca.

- O que foi? – Perguntou, lançando um olhar assassino para todos, que disfarçaram: Shino continuava na mesma, Shikamaru tornou a se concentrar no seu computador, Sai fingia ler os avisos do quadro e Kiba foi até o bebedouro se servir de água. E Naruto mantinha-se parado onde estava.

- Gaara-sama, – Disse uma voz vinda de dentro da sala. – Não acho minha gravata!

Nesse mesmo instante, Gaara cobriu o rosto com as mãos, Kiba se engasgou com a água, Sai sorriu, vitorioso, Shino continuou na mesma e Shikamaru arqueou a sobrancelha. E, bem, Naruto continuava parado onde estava, mas com uma cara de besta maior ainda.

- Ah, ta aqui... – Festejou Lee, ao encontrar o que procurava pendurado à porta. O moreno estranhou o silêncio no cômodo e demorou um pouco para perceber a real situação. Quando o fez, deu um sorriso amarelo.

Gaara o olhou de soslaio.

- Ah... Nossa! Já está tarde! Eu tenho que imprimir uns processos e passar no tribunal, hehe... Vejo vocês mais tarde! – E fez um gesto quase imperceptível para que Gaara o encontrasse lá fora. Sem dar satisfações a ninguém, o ruivo voltou a sua sala e, cerca de dez minutos depois saiu de lá, impecável como sempre.

- Cuidem das coisas aqui até eu voltar. – Disse, simplesmente, saindo pela porta principal.

- EU SABIA! – Gritou Kiba. – Eu sabia que eles tinham um caso.

- Me pergunto quem aqui não sabia... – Comentou Shikamaru. No mesmo instante, todos viraram para Naruto, que ainda estava parado no mesmo lugar. Ele percebeu o fato e procurou defender-se:

- Não estava tão na cara assim...

- É, Shikamaru, ele não sabia... – Disse Shino.

---

Sasuke estava sentado, usando o uniforme de sua escola: um terno preto com gravata listrada vermelha e branca. Seu relógio de pulso marcava cinco e vinte. Sobre a mesa havia uma xícara de café parcialmente cheia. Mantinha os braços cruzados e os olhos fechados. Só os abriu quando ouviu a porta do estabelecimento abrir com violência: aquele gesto, pudera, chamou a atenção de todos ali. "Usuratonkachi..." Suspirou.

- Desculpa o atraso, perdi a hora!

- Já era de se esperar de um dobe como você.

- COMO É???

Todos ali tornaram a olhar para o loiro. Envergonhado, ele logo sentou à frente de Sasuke e se encolheu.

A garçonete se aproximou e perguntou o que o loiro iria querer para tomar.

- Um capuccino, por favor. – A moça assentiu e se retirou.

- Então, o que você queria me dizer?

- Ah, sim... – Disse, puxando os papéis do caso para cima da mesa. – Bom, considerando o fato de os três, Orochimaru, Madara e seu irmão, terem ligação com a Akatsuki, podemos supor que não só um, mas os três têm alguma participação no crime. Se o seu irmão está desaparecido, mas os demais não, também posso acreditar que em algum momento algo não saiu como o planejado e então Itachi achou mais interessante fugir, pois sabia que a culpa cairia somente sobre ele se continuasse ali. Também podemos considerar a hipótese de chantagem sobre o seu irmão, caso acredite que ele seja mesmo inocente.

Sasuke apoiava o queixo nas mãos, parecia pensativo.

- É uma boa hipótese. Mas não temos como provar tudo isso.

- Não por enquanto, mas me dê um pouco de tempo, estou pesquisando. Conheço pessoas que já fizeram parte da Akatsuki.

O Uchiha pareceu surpreso por um momento, e então sorriu satisfeito.

- Ora, vejo que você não é tão dobe quando achei que fosse.

- Não me subestime, teme. – Sorriu de volta.

---


	4. Chapter 4

**Título:** The boy next door.

**Autora: **Kuroyama Izumi

**Resumo: **Naruto é um advogado bem sucedido que leva uma vida perfeita ao lado da esposa e dos filhos. Mas ele não contava com a chegada de um novo vizinho, o jovem Sasuke, 17 anos, capaz de virar sua vida de pernas para o ar! UA, SASUNARU, e outros casais.

**Disclaimer: **Se Naruto me pertencesse, a batalha do vale do fim teria terminado com um lemon do cacete.

**Apaixonados?**

Após conversarem sobre tudo o que precisavam e mais um pouco, Naruto cortesmente ofereceu carona de volta para casa para o jovem Uchiha, que após uma leve hesitação, aceitou.

O Uchiha deveria confessar: Naruto tinha um ótimo gosto para carros. Porém, por dentro, o Audi Q5 do advogado era tudo o que não era por fora: um verdadeiro desastre. Havia embalagens de cup noodles vazias espalhadas pela parte traseira do veiculo, bem como papéis e mais papéis, amassados ou não. "Deveriam contratar uma empregada só para cuidar do carro" Ironizou mentalmente o moreno.

Ao chegarem ao prédio, já discutiam novamente.

- Dobe, não vai cair seu braço se você fizer a decência de organizar aquele carro. Pelo amor de Deus, não quero nem imaginar a comunidade de insetos que vive ali.

- Não tem insetos no meu carro, teme!

- Não, mas se você não tratar de arrumar aquilo em breve vai ter.

- Sakura-chan nunca reclamou do meu carro. – Resmungou, entrando no elevador de serviço, que já estava ali naquele piso mesmo, seguido pelo moreno.

- Imagino que ela deva ter reclamado um trilhão de vezes e você nunca prestou atenção...

Algumas imagens de Sakura falando alguma coisa na qual Naruto não conseguia prestar atenção vieram à cabeça do loiro naquele instante. Será que era sobre isso que ela falava? O loiro, com uma típica cara de quem se lembrou de algo relacionado ao assunto, encarou o Uchiha.

- É um dobe mesmo...

Naruto estava pronto para rebater quando sentiu um estrondo sacudir o elevador, e ele precisou se segurar nas paredes para não perder o equilíbrio. Sasuke fez a mesma coisa.

- Mas que infernos...? – Começou a dizer Sasuke, mas logo em seguida, as luzes se apagaram.

- O elevador quebrou...

- Eu sei, não vou besta que nem você!

- Ei!

- Mas que merda... – Grunhiu, puxando o interfone. – Alô? Senhor Hiratabayashi, eu e meu amigo estamos presos no elevador de serviço... Sasuke Uchiha e Naruto Uzumaki, do vigésimo andar... Valeu.

- E ai? – Perguntou o Uzumaki, na expectativa.

- Ele já liga de volta. Ia entrar em contato com o técnico. – Respondeu, passando a mão pelo cabelo. – Só me faltava essa... – Resmungou.

Cerca de cinco minutos depois, o interfone tocou e o Uchiha atendeu.

- Oi, senhor Hiratabayashi... Como? – Naruto pôde muito bem observar a careta de desgosto do moreno. – Tá, tudo bem... Ok. Tchau.

- E o que ele disse?

- O técnico virá daqui a cerca de uma hora, pode ser mais ou menos, não se sabe...

- O QUÊEEE??? Vamos ficar presos aqui por todo esse tempo?

- É o que parece...

- Ah não acredito!! – Suspirou. – Ei, o que você está fazendo? – Perguntou ao ver o moreno sentar no chão.

- Sentando, ué. Está começando a ficar quente e eu estou bastante cansado para esperar uma hora em pé. E para completar, - Disse mais para si do que para o loiro. – Amanhã eu tenho prova de física.

- Ha! – Sorriu o loiro. - Sabe, às vezes eu esqueço que você só tem dezessete anos!

O Uchiha arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Você age que nem um adulto. – Complementou o loiro.

- Hn...

-...

-...

- Ei, Sasuke...

- O quê?

- Você não tem namorada mesmo?

- Não.

- Por quê?

- Por que não. Garotas são muito irritantes.

Naruto ficou encarando o Uchiha por algum momento, com uma terrível e insultante cara de idiota, na opinião do moreno.

- Você é gay? – Perguntou, fazendo com que o Uchiha lhe encarasse com um quê de incredulidade.

- Por que a pergunta?

- Oras, você não tem namorada e acha as garotas irritantes, sendo que tem dezessete anos! Eu achava as garotas irritantes quando eu tinha seis anos! Ou você é gay, ou está com sérios problemas hormonais.

Sasuke pareceu ponderar um pouco.

- É, talvez... – concluiu por fim.

- Então te aconselho a consultar um endocrinologista, sabe...

- Está tudo bem com os meus hormônios, dobe.

- Ah, então... – Disse, voltando a por aquela cara de besta que irritava o Uchiha no rosto. – Você é gay?

O moreno sorriu de maneira maquiavélica e engatinhou até o lado oposto do elevador, onde estava sentado Naruto, parando bem próximo ao seu ouvido.

- Quem sabe... – Sussurrou. – Você queira me ajudar a descobrir isso?

O loiro sentiu um arrepio percorrer-lhe a espinha. Seu coração disparou e sua respiração tornou-se mais descompassada. Tal sensação remetia ao momento antes de seu primeiro beijo com Sakura na época em que era obsessivo pela garota, por volta de seus quinze anos.

Sentiu algo úmido brincar com o lóbulo de sua orelha, seguindo por seu pescoço e bochecha. Apertou os olhos enquanto inconscientemente entreabria os lábios para esperar um beijo que nunca veio. Quando reabriu os olhos, pôde ver claramente um sorriso um tanto diferente, uma mistura de diversão e desejo, desenhado no rosto do adolescente. Voltando a si, o loiro se preparou para dar uma bronca no Uchiha.

- Ora, seu pirral...

Mas não teve tempo. Dessa vez, Sasuke avançou sobre Naruto, prensando-o contra a parede do elevador. Apenas três centímetros separavam seus rostos. Era possível que um sentisse a respiração do outro.

- Não achei que você fosse capaz de ir tão longe... Naruto. – Sussurrou, para em seguida finalmente unir seus lábios aos do outro.

Naruto, primeiramente ficou em choque com aquelas palavras. Não imaginava que o Uchiha estivesse realmente brincando, ele parecia falar sério demais... Ou ele poderia estar testando o loiro para ver até onde aquilo tudo chegaria.

O fato era que estava indo longe demais.

O loiro não conseguiu reagir ante àquele ato do outro, pelo contrario, só conseguia corresponder. Abriu passagem quando sentiu a língua de Sasuke contra seus lábios permitindo com que ela explorasse toda aquela cavidade. Mas Naruto não deixou que somente o Uchiha dominasse a situação: fez com que sua própria língua se chocasse com a dele, mordiscava seus lábios, provocando-o. A esse ponto, o Uchiha já havia deitado Naruto no chão gelado do elevador, prensando suas mãos contra ele, sem interromper o contato entre as bocas.

- mmmm... Sasuke... – Gemeu o loiro.

Foi nesse instante que o moreno cessou o beijo para ficar encarando o outro: suas bochechas estavam muito coradas, os olhos continuavam fechados e os lábios, indecentemente vermelhos, entreabertos. Para um advogado, Sasuke tinha que concordar que Naruto era alguém passivo demais.

"O que eu estou fazendo?" Por fim perguntou a si mesmo.

Sem dizer nenhuma palavra, o Uchiha saiu de cima de Naruto e voltou para seu canto. Ele parecia aborrecido. O loiro logo percebeu isso e tratou de se levantar. Passou a mão pelos cabelos e suspirou fundo. Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo! Sasuke era um adolescente, seu cliente ainda por cima. Além disso, Naruto era casado! E tinha filhos! Não conseguia imaginar como fora capaz de aceitar aquilo tudo... E de ter gostado.

- Me desculpe. – Disse o Uchiha. Ele mantinha a cabeça apoiada na parede e os olhos fechados. Naruto pôde observar que os lábios do moreno estavam levemente inchados e que suas bochechas tinham um leve, mas bem leve tom de rosa. Olhando para si mesmo, no espelho do elevador, viu que não estava numa situação muito melhor.

Só não entendia exatamente aquela atração que sentia pelo Uchiha. Não podia mais fazer de conta que não sentia, estaria mentindo para si mesmo se o fizesse. Mas ao menos esperava que fosse algo passageiro, talvez causado pela aparência exótica do rapaz ou pelo seu jeito de agir, que jurava que passaria logo. Não pensou que fosse algo com que realmente devesse se preocupar, apesar da estranha sensação de "alguma coisa vai acontecer" que sentiu quando viu o adolescente pela primeira vez. Talvez estivesse sendo negligente... Mas não podia, não podia contar à Sakura. E decidiu aquilo, ali. Ela não saberia de nada e em pouco tempo aquela história seria esquecida facilmente. Ou assim ele pensava.

- S... Sasuke...

- Hn?

- Eu... Digo, nós... A Sakura-chan...

- Ela não precisa saber disso.

- É. Não precisa.

---

O Domingo estava bastante chuvoso e Naruto acordou cedo para aquele tipo de manhã. Até Sakura ainda dormia tranquilamente na cama. Naquele dia, quando saíram do elevador, Sasukee ele juraram não se manifestar com ninguém mais sobre o ocorrido, Naruto inocentemente achou que fosse ser simples como falar. Mas não era. A verdade era que desde aquela vez ele vinha tendo uns sonhos 'diferentes' envolvendo o moreno. E para completar, Sasuke sutilmente evitava esbarrar em Naruto e vice versa.

Ainda havia a questão da audiência, marcada para terça-feira, e por conta de tudo o que aconteceu Naruto mal pudera conversar com Sasuke sobre isso.

- É, acho que ta na hora de encarar... – Suspirou, resignado, bebendo um pouco do café que havia feito.

- Pai?

O loiro virou para trás, repousando a caneca sobre uma mesinha.

- Mi-chan, por que de pé tão cedo?

- Um trovão me acordou.

- Ah é? – Perguntou, sinalizando para que o filho sentasse em seu colo.

- É.

Minato correu até o pai, sentado no sofá da sala, e sentou em seu colo, sorridente. Naruto bebeu mais um gole de café.

- Convidei o Sasuke para vir aqui hoje. – Disse, animado, fazendo com que o pai se engasgasse.

- C-Como assim?

- Encontrei com ele no elevador outro dia, sabe. Daí eu não vi nada demais em convidá-lo para vir almoçar aqui. Sabia que ele não tem pais?

- Ah... É mesmo? – "Minato! Por que você faz isso comigo, moleque?" Pensou desesperado.

O menininho assentiu.

- Ele disse que gostaria muito de ter a mesma sorte que eu tenho, de ter alguém como você, papai! – Disse orgulhoso, enquanto se agarrava mais ao pai.

Dita por uma criança, ou até mesmo pelo próprio Sasuke, antes do incidente do elevador, Naruto não pensaria em levar essa frase para o lado da maldade. Mas esse não era o caso. Inevitavelmente o loiro pensou na possibilidade do Uchiha ter indiretamente, através de Minato, lhe dedicado uma cantada.

- Mi-chan, que tal você voltar para a cama? Ainda são seis da manhã, pequeno, acho que você deve descansar mais um pouco.

- Hmmmm, ta bom. – Sorriu, dando um beijo na bochecha do pai.

- Durma bem.

- Haha, ta, papai!

Naruto pegou seu celular e começou a escrever para logo enviar a seguinte mensagem: _"Está acordado?". _Cerca de trinta segundos depois, recebeu uma resposta: _"Não, tô dormindo ainda. Quem mandou essa mensagem foi a loira do banheiro"._

"Engraçadinho" Pensou de maneira irônica. _"Preciso falar com você urgente, posso ir aí?"_ Enviou de volta. _"Sim. Vê se não demora, e nem pense que vai ter café da manhã de graça."_

Silenciosamente, o loiro entrou no quarto onde sua esposa descansava em um sono profundo, pegou um jeans e uma regata preta e saiu para se vestir lá fora. Deixou sobre o balcão um recado: _Fui à casa do Sai, volto logo. PS: Já fiz o café_.

---

Sai morava sozinho em uma casa aconchegante, do mesmo lado da cidade que Naruto. Era lá que todos do escritório costumavam se reunir para conversar, beber ou tratar de negócios. Para os padrões masculinos, era uma casa organizada e agradável. Naruto apertou a campainha e pouco tempo depois Sai atendeu a porta.

- Espero que seja importante.

O moreno já não usava pijamas. Em vez disso, vestia uma calça preta com uma blusa de mesma cor.

- Você fala como se eu tivesse te acordado.

- Eu sei. – Disse, dando passagem para o loiro.

- Senta. – Sinalizou o sofá de três lugares. Naruto apenas acatou. O moreno sentou ao seu lado. – E então? O que quer falar que é tão urgente assim?

- Bem... Você sabe que dos meus amigos, ironicamente, você é o mais compreensível e o que tem os melhores conselhos, não sabe?

- Não, mas gostei de saber.

- De qualquer maneira... – Inspirou fundo. – Tem uma coisa muito importante que eu quero dizer. Na verdade, foi algo que eu fiz e pensei que não fosse ser nada demais... Mas acabou se tornando um problema... É sobre o Sasuke...

- O que esse peste aprontou?

- Não, ele não aprontou... Exatamente... Digo, mais ou menos...

- Ele tentou botar fogo na casa?

- Não!

- Ah bom... Então o que foi?

- Semana passada o elevador deu defeito e nós ficamos presos lá, sabe. Então conversa vai, conversa vem... AHHHH – Desesperou-se, bagunçando os cabelos com a mão. De repente, mudou o tom de voz e começou a falar como se estivesse na defensiva. – Veja bem, não foi premeditado. Ele fez uma brincadeira que eu acabei levando a sério. Quando ele viu que eu levei a sério, ele pareceu levar a sério. E uma coisa leva a outra e quando eu me dei conta, nós estávamos nos beijando! De língua!

- Espero que você não tenha beijado a feiosa depois disso. – Comentou o moreno com a mão no queixo.

- Sai! Estou falando sério! Desde aquele dia eu não consigo parar de pensar no Sasuke, eu até sonho com ele! Mas eu sou um homem casado, tenho uma carreira promissora e filhos a educar, não posso jogar tudo fora dessa maneira! Além disso, imagina como a Sakura-chan se sentiria!

- Bom, Naruto-kun, a situação aqui é claríssima, até você já percebeu que está atraído, senão já caidinho de amores, pelo meu primo Uchiha-bastardo. Sendo assim, sua única opção é conversar com ele e depois com Sakura sobre isso.

- Você está louco? Como eu vou dizer uma coisa dessas para a Sakura-chan?

- Como você vai esconder dela?

- Eu...

- A situação é bem complicada, senão polêmica. Se vocês estivessem em um relacionamento, de uma maneira ou de outra, ninguém poderia desconfiar, pois sua carreira depende disso. Não é todo mundo que tolera um advogado gay...

- Eu não sou gay!

- Tá, bi. De qualquer forma, é algo para se pensar. Mesmo que você tenha a melhor das intenções em não querer magoar a feiosa sobre isso, já pensou como ela vai se sentir quando vocês estiverem tendo um caso e ela descobrir? Creio que vá ser mais humilhante para ambos. E imagina como os seus filhos vão se sentir...

- Ah, valeu, agora você piorou a situação...

- Tenho certeza de que o trauma seria menor se tudo fosse posto a limpo. Mas não falemos somente dos outros, também temos que levar em conta os seus sentimentos.

- Eu... Eu não sei...

- Você ama a Sakura, Naruto?

- Eu, eu... Eu adoro estar do lado dela e eu me sentiria mal em deixá-la e magoá-la.

- Você a ama, Naruto?

O celular de Naruto tocou. Havia recebido uma mensagem de Sakura, pedindo para que voltasse o mais breve possível para casa, mas ela não explicava o motivo.

- Tenho que ir. – Suspirou, levantando-se. Sai o acompanhou até a porta.

- Não engane a si mesmo. Muito menos a Sakura. – Repreendeu o moreno. – E tome cuidado com o Sasuke, ele gosta de brincar com os sentimentos das pessoas.

- Mas eu realmente não sei o que fazer, Sai.

- Faça o seguinte: Durma com ele. Uma vez será o suficiente. Se essa atração cessar, vocês podem passar uma borracha nisso tudo, senão, é bom se preocupar. E trate de não se apaixonar mais por ele, sim?

-Dormir com ele? Isso é loucura! – Disse, enquanto entrava no carro.

- Se depois do beijo você continua atraído por ele, pode ser que um sexo casual dissipe essa atração ou não. – Rebateu o moreno, apoiado na porta do motorista que estava ainda aberta.

-...

- Você escolhe. – Sentenciou, fechando a porta. – Boa sorte.

"No fim, ele é exatamente como ela." Suspirou o moreno enquanto observava o carro se distanciar.

---

Ah, e agora? O que o Naruto fará?


	5. Chapter 5

**Título:** The boy next door.

**Autora: **Kuroyama Izumi

**Resumo: **Naruto é um advogado bem sucedido que leva uma vida perfeita ao lado da esposa e dos filhos. Mas ele não contava com a chegada de um novo vizinho, o jovem Sasuke, 17 anos, capaz de virar sua vida de pernas para o ar! UA, SASUNARU, e outros casais.

**Disclaimer: **Se Naruto me pertencesse, a batalha do vale do fim teria terminado com um lemon do cacete.

**Pondo o plano em prática **

Sakura estava animada com a ideia de o novo vizinho vir almoçar em sua casa. Empolgada, resolveu cozinhar pela primeira vez em muito tempo, o que deixou Naruto um tanto enciumado por não ter tamanha atenção e o loiro acabou por se trancar no quarto durante o resto da manhã, saindo de lá somente quando ameaçado de morte pela esposa.

- Seja bem vindo, Sasuke-kun. – Ela disse, toda meiga, para o jovem à porta.

Sasuke estava casualmente vestido: uma calça jeans preta, uma blusa pólo branca e tênis _All Star_ também brancos. Minato correu ao seu encontro para lhe cumprimentar, enquanto Nakuru, acanhada, permaneceu grudada à perna do pai.

- Obrigada pelo convite, Dona Uzumaki. – Disse cortesmente o menino. Aquela formalidade e aquele tom de voz meloso que o Uchiha usou assustaram Naruto, que era acostumado a ouvir as frases repletas de sarcasmo e desdém do moreno. – Boa tarde, senhor Uzumaki. – Disse, dirigindo-se a Naruto com um sorriso recatado. Realmente, era estranho ver o adolescente lhe chamar de 'senhor' Uzumaki.

- Você é tão educado! – Disse a mulher, maravilhada. – Entre por favor, já já sirvo o almoço!

- Muito obrigado.

- Naruto, entretenha o Sasuke-kun enquanto isso! Nakuru e Minato, não irritem nossa visita, arrumem algo para fazer! – Ordenou, correndo para a cozinha. As crianças obedeceram à mãe e foram para o quarto do menino, jogar videogame.

- Então, Naruto, entretenha-me. – Disse por fim o adolescente quando ele e Naruto ficaram a sós na sala.

O loiro se limitou a franzir o cenho. Ao que lhe parecia, o Uchiha estava ignorando completamente o fato de que ambos se evitaram a semana inteira desde o incidente.

- Temos que conversar sobre a audiência... – Respondeu em tom de voz baixo. – Assim que o almoço terminar, quando você voltar para casa, eu vou junto para falarmos.

- Ela não sabe? – Disse, em mesmo tom, sinalizando a porta da cozinha com a cabeça. – Que eu sou seu cliente?

- Sabe... Embora seja totalmente contra eu me envolver no caso Uchiha. Ela preferia que eu abandonasse. Por causa disso não gosto de falar sobre o caso na frente dela.

- Então por que ela aceitou que o Minato me convidasse para vir almoçar aqui? Meu sobrenome não diz nada?

- Por que ela acredita que temos que manter uma boa relação com todos os vizinhos, boa, mas não profunda. Pelo menos no seu caso. Além disso, ela simpatizou demais com você, apesar de tudo. – Esta última frase estava carregada de ciúmes.

- Ah, é? – Sorriu o moreno, ignorando o fato. – E você acha que nós temos uma boa relação como vizinhos?

- Nós...

- O que vocês estão cochichando ai, rapazes? – Perguntou uma voz animada, vinda de trás do sofá, que fez com que o loiro se assustasse.

- Hahaha, que susto, Sakura-chan!

- O almoço está na mesa. – Sinalizou a mesma com a mão. – Já podemos sentar.

- Ufa, até que enfim! Eu tava morrendo de fome. – Gemeu o loiro.

- Nakuru, Minato, venham! – Gritou a mulher. – Sente-se, por favor, Sasuke-kun!

Naruto tomou a ponta da mesa, Sakura sentou à sua direita e Sasuke à sua esquerda, com Minato ao seu lado e Nakuru em frente ao irmão. O almoço transcorreu maravilhosamente bem, Sakura e Sasuke conversaram amigavelmente a maior parte do tempo, e certo loiro estava se remoendo por conta disso. Logo após terminarem e Sakura anunciar que já traria a sobremesa, o celular da mulher, que estava no bolso de sua calça, tocou. Ela deu uma olhada no número e disse:

- Um minuto, já volto. – Desaparecendo pelo corredor em seguida.

- Ei, e a minha sobremesa? – Reclamou Nakuru chorosa. – Eu quero!

Sasuke se levantou e cochichou no ouvido de Naruto algo que fez a pequena ficar curiosa. O loiro sinalizou a porta da cozinha e disse: "sobre o balcão", dando a entender que estava tão desorientado quanto os filhos em relação à atitude do adolescente. O moreno então foi em direção à cozinha, voltando logo em seguida com uma bandeja com um bolo de chocolate em cima.

- Era essa a sua sobremesa? – Perguntou.

O rosto da menininha se iluminou com um sorriso que ia de bochecha a bochecha. Afinal, Minato tinha razão: aquele menino não era tão assustador assim.

- Sim, sim! – Exclamou contente.

Naruto realmente se surpreendeu com o gesto da filha, geralmente arisca a desconhecidos. Olhou para Sasuke, que servia os pequenos enquanto conversava com eles, e seu coração acelerou quando o Uchiha percebeu o que o loiro fazia. Mas tudo que o moreno fez foi sorrir e voltar sua atenção para os pequenos.

Sakura voltou logo em seguida, desculpando-se pelo sumiço e descortesia.

- Acabaram de me ligar do hospital, precisam de mim para uma cirurgia de emergência. Naruto, Nakuru e Minato têm uma festinha às três da tarde, na casa do Chiaki, você pode deixá-los lá para mim?

- Tá.

- Sasuke-kun, foi realmente um prazer tê-lo aqui. Devo confessar que você é um adolescente incrível! Por favor, façamos almoços como este mais vezes.

- Será um prazer, dona Uzumaki.

- Tchau, crianças, se cuidem!

- Tchau, mamãe! – Responderam os gêmeos em uníssono.

Sakura já havia fechado a porta há um tempo quando Sasuke percebeu algo:

- Ela não vai levar o jaleco dela? – Perguntou para Naruto.

- Ih, é mesmo! – Disse, levantando-se com pressa para logo abrir a porta. – Sakura-chan, seu jaleco! – Gritou, mas constatou que a mulher já havia descido. – Como ela esqueceu isso? Tava pendurado na porta! – Resmungou o loiro, voltando para o apartamento.

Viu Sasuke na cozinha, com o interfone no ouvido.

- Diga à dona Uzumaki que ela esqueceu o jaleco dela... Ah, é? Tudo bem então. – Desligou. Por um momento, antes que isso acontecesse, Naruto viu o adolescente arquear a sobrancelha levemente e pôde jurar ver um mínimo sorriso desenhado em seus lábios.

- O que foi? – Perguntou o loiro. Sasuke relutou um pouco antes de dizer:

- Ela disse que sempre deixa um de reserva na sala dela.

- A Sakura-chan é sempre tão precavida! Se é assim, tudo bem. Minato e Nakuru já foram se preparar. Vou deixá-los lá e quando voltar, nós conversamos.

- Vou com vocês, não tenho nada melhor pra fazer mesmo.

Naruto fez uma careta e saiu da cozinha, para se preparar. Sasuke ficou olhando para o interfone com um sorriso sádico no rosto, lembrando muito bem de duas palavras de Sakura, que saíram quase que em um sussurro, mas perfeitamente audível para o jovem. "_Pra quê_, hein Sakura?"

---

- Chiaki é o melhor amigo do Minato. – Explicou Naruto, enquanto Sasuke pegava sua chave para abrir a porta do apartamento. – Eles estudam juntos há um ano e meio.

- Ele é quantos anos mais velho que o Minato?

- Uns três ou quatro, não sei exatamente.

- Hn...

Ao entrarem, Sasuke colocou a chave sobre uma mesinha atrás da porta e foi até seu quarto. Por um momento, Naruto hesitou em segui-lo, afinal, nunca passara da sala.

- Pode vir, dobe, só vou escovar os dentes.

"Vai ficar tudo bem, Naruto..." Pensou o loiro.

O quarto de Sasuke era realmente bonito. Tinha uma cama Box de tamanho King Size pouco além da porta. As paredes eram todas brancas e o lustre em forma de espiral ficava ao centro do quarto. Assim como o quarto de Naruto, o de Sasuke tinha um closet, mas a disposição das camas era diferente. Enquanto à de Naruto ficava de frente para a porta e, como conseqüência, para o closet, a de Sasuke ficava de lado, de frente para a porta do banheiro. A TV de LCD, um pouco menor que a de Naruto, ficava ao lado dessa mesma porta, pregada à parede.

- O que está olhando? – Perguntou o adolescente, com a escova de dente na mão.

- Esse lugar é organizado demais para um adolescente.

- Eu sei.

Naruto continuou a contemplar o cômodo enquanto o outro escovava os dentes. Viu, sobre a mesa de cabeceira do moreno, dois porta-retratos: em um, estavam uma criança sorridente de aparentes nove anos de idade, agarrada a um garoto sério de aparentes quinze anos e em outro, os mesmos meninos, ambos sérios e formalmente vestidos ao centro e um homem e uma mulher, quem o loiro concluiu serem os pais de Sasuke, em cada ponta.

- Meus pais e meu irmão. – Disse.

- Sua família é muito bonita, sabia?

- Era.

- Ah, desculpa...

- Não tem problema.

- Imagino que você deva sofrer muito com tudo isso... A morte de seus pais, o desaparecimento de seu irmão...

- Hn.

- Tá, já sei, você não quer falar disso. – Disse, fazendo bico.

- Então, qual o seu plano para a audiência?

- Bom, eu contratei um detetive, amigo meu, na verdade, para investigar Orochimaru e Madara. Ele já conseguiu provas bem satisfatórias: notas fiscais, vídeos, depoimentos e alguns documentos. Ele tem espiões na Akatsuki.

- Interessante. Vai apresentar aquela hipótese? – Perguntou o moreno, ligando a TV.

- Sim. Temos um ótimo álibi, vai ser difícil te incriminar, principalmente com Itachi desaparecido. Não se pode provar nada sem ele.

- É eu sei.

- Fico pensando que esse desaparecimento não foi por acaso...

- Você diz... Como se ele soubesse que sem ele o processo não andaria?

- Exato. E mais, sem ele, Orochimaru não tem muitas provas contra você. No final, você também não sabe onde ele está.

- Você é esperto, quando quer... – Comentou o Uchiha, enquanto zapeava pelos canais.

- Ei! Eu sempre sou esperto ta? Posso prever tudo!

Um sorriso pervertido brotou nos lábios do moreno.

- Tudo mesmo?

Naruto percebeu o que dissera e recuou um pouco ao perceber o Uchiha vindo em sua direção.

- Então você havia previsto isso e mesmo assim quis vir?

- Isso o q...

Naruto não tivera tempo de terminar a frase, foi derrubado na cama por Sasuke. O moreno sentou exatamente sobre o quadril do mais velho e prendeu suas mãos contra o colchão. Ficou encarando o loiro, com um sorriso diferente e um brilho estranho nos olhos... Aquilo era... Luxuria.

- Sa... Suke...

- Eu confesso que nunca tinha me atraído por alguém como você... Casado... Homem... Mas as escolhas nem sempre são nossas, não é?

O coração de Naruto estava acelerado. Aquilo, de alguma forma, foi uma declaração. Agora sim tinha certeza que o Uchiha sentia o mesmo. Chegou a pensar que aquele incidente do elevador se dera mais por ação dos hormônios em ebulição do moreno.

- Eu quero muito ver aonde isso vai dar... – Sussurrou rente ao ouvido do loiro. Naruto se arrepiou quando sentiu a língua úmida e quente do moreno acariciar o lóbulo de sua orelha. As mãos do Uchiha adentraram a camisa do outro e habilmente o moreno foi traçando um caminho invisível com os dedos até chegar aos mamilos. Naruto fechou os olhos com força quando o adolescente começou a brincar com eles. O advogado estava super corado. Sentia-se exposto e a mercê dos caprichos do mais novo.

Parou e pensou em Sakura, não podia fazer aquilo com ela. Nem com as crianças. Então, pensou no que Sai lhe dissera, mas sentiu medo. E se não fosse uma mera atração sexual? E se aquilo se tornasse algo do qual Naruto dependesse inteiramente para se satisfazer? As conseqüências seriam desastrosas, o loiro sabia, mas... Ele não conseguia se controlar. Não conseguia resistir ao toque daquele menino.

A partir do momento que Sasuke lhe tirou a camisa, ele sabia que não poderia mais voltar atrás.

---

Não acordou por causa de claridade e sim pelo barulho da TV. Esfregou os olhos de maneira preguiçosa e olhou para a pessoa ao seu lado. Sasuke estava deitado, apoiando a cabeça em seus braços. O moreno estava coberto pelo lençol até mais ou menos a altura da barriga. Dali para cima, estava despido, o que causou certo rubor no loiro, que percebeu que estava completamente sem roupa.

- Boa noite. – Saudou Sasuke com um sorriso pervertido no rosto.

- Que horas são?

- Sete. Não se preocupe. Minato já ligou e disse que é para você buscá-lo oito e meia. Sakura, ao que parece, ainda está no hospital e deve voltar umas dez.

- Você atendeu meu celular????

- Sim, sim. Antes que você se desespere pensando que eu seja capaz de lhe entregar, saiba que eu disse a ela que você bebeu além da conta e capotou, mas que já estava tudo bem e qualquer coisa eu buscaria o Minato. Ela não me pareceu muito feliz, mas acreditou direitinho.

- Você disse à minha mulher que eu sou um alcoólatra?

- Não.

- Disse sim! Agora ela vai ralhar comigo por causa disso!

- Bom, desculpa, mas você não acordava. Acho que sou areia demais para o seu caminhãozinho.

Naruto corou até as orelhas.

- Claro que não! É que eu não durmo direito há alguns dias!

- Sei... – Riu o moreno. Naruto fez bico.

Sasuke puxou o loiro para perto de si, abraçando-o de maneira possessiva.

- O que você está fazendo? – Perguntou Naruto desconcertado.

- Queria sentir seu cheiro. É bom. – Comentou o outro, mergulhando o rosto nas madeixas douradas do advogado, que sentiu seu coração quase saltar fora de seu peito.

Timidamente, Naruto puxou a cabeça de Sasuke e sentiu o cheiro de seus cabelos.

- Você cheira a mentos de vitamina C. – Disse, docemente.

- Isso é bom?

- É o meu favorito. – Sorriu.

- Então vou considerar como um sim. – Sorriu de volta, inclinando-se para dar um selinho demorado no loiro.

- Sasuke? – Perguntou o loiro, quando se separaram.

- Hn.

- Eu cheiro a quê?

- Na verdade, eu ainda não descobri nenhum cheiro como o seu. É o melhor que já tive o prazer de saborear – Disse, segurando a mão do outro contra sua bochecha, o que o fez corar ao extremo.

Naruto sentiu suas mãos ficarem geladas de uma hora para a outra. Sentiu seu coração bater mais lenta e mais fracamente, descompassado. Sentiu uma queimação ao longo da garganta e nas bochechas. Sentiu-se feliz. Sentiu-se triste. E quis chorar.

Estava apaixonado por Sasuke.

---

Devagar, mas não para – esse é o lema. O meu objetivo agora é terminar essa história e a minha tradução paralela ainda nesse semestre. Basta agora dialogar com o meu tempo livre, né. Desculpem-me pelos atrasos, a questão é que eu possuo uma guerra interna entre deveres e ociosidade que torna o processo todo lento como uma burocracia. E agradeço a quem ainda lê essa bodega aqui.


End file.
